The present disclosure relates to a service shelf for a rack cabinet, and more specifically, to a shelf configured to attach to a rack cabinet to facilitate access to electronic modules stored within the rack cabinet.
Equipment designed to be placed in a rack can be described as a rack-mount, a rack-mount instrument, a rack mounted system, a rack mount chassis, sub-rack or rack mountable. The height of the electronic modules can also be standardized as multiples (e.g., 1.75 inches) or one rack unit or U. For instance, one industry standard defines a rack cabinet as 42U tall. Other sizes are possible as well. Some electronic components or modules (e.g., servers, storage devices, network switches, monitoring devices and the like) can be multiple rack units in size and correspondingly may be very heavy and difficult to move.